


The Conflict Within

by Alpha6



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: After the bespin duel, Conlfict, Darth Vader - Freeform, Redemption, dark side of the force, light side of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha6/pseuds/Alpha6
Summary: Vader contemplates his Son after their duel on Cloud City.





	The Conflict Within

Vader stared out the Super Star Destroyers viewport, the Millennium Falcon vanishing amongst the inky blackness of space, Vader made to turn away before glancing back one more time, almost as if it would reappear at will.

Admiral Piet gazed in fear at the Dark Lord, awaiting his predecessors fate.

Vader began to thunder down the gantry, whilst everyone watched Vader with apprehension, Vader passed them all without a word, the only sound was the rasp of his respirator,  
The Admiral felt a wave of relief as the Sith reached the end of the gantry and stalked off into the inner depths of the ship, no doubt heading towards his private quarters. One officer dared to turn and stare at Vader's back as he walked past him.

However, Vader was in a fury. His Son would not join him in the dark side, to overthrow his master and rule the galaxy as they saw fit, bringing order and peace to the galaxy at large. The Dark Lord could feel the young rebels pain through the force, emotional and physical but he could not gauge his thoughts, his son's mental shields were surprisingly strong for one barely trained in the ways of the force.

If the Dark Lord could feel any other emotion than Anger and Hatred he would feel pride at his Son's progression, the way he controlled his fear in the face of his greatest adversary, his command of the force and his proficiency in Form V combat. 

That Kriffing Kenobi lied to him! Said that he was murdered by the man that he was, however that was partly true, Skywalker was long buried under the Dark Side of the force, forever drowning in it's potent energies. Skywalker was long dead and from the fires of Mustafar, Vader rose from the ashes of his former self, ready to extract vengeance on the Galaxy. A slave to Tatooine, slave to the Jedi and now a slave to the Sith and its Empire.

Vader's cybernetic fist clenched at his side. His Son would be his. His Son would be by his side and the galaxy would be theirs, no longer would the Sith operate under the dogma of the rule of two, where the apprentice would kill the master to strengthen the order, The Jedi were long gone, their power and light gone from the Universe and his son, Luke, was the last torch bearer of that ancient order.

What Vader didn't know was that the force began to stir from its slumber, it sensed the time was ready to reawaken the chosen one and after twenty years of darkness, the first glimmer of light was to be found in Vader. The spark that would reignite the light side of the force within. 

And the Galaxy would forever feel its reverberations.


End file.
